Tails6000
Tails6000 is a fearless penguin, even though he has some hard problems. He is usually has the best ideas to solve most problems. He's known for being a very fast penguin. Background Tails6000's Theme Music http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x6ad7Di7Ze0 Tails6000's parents saw many dangers in their homeland, so they cast him off on a small raft to the open sea. When he was beached on shore, someone found and raised him as one of their own. He learned Card-Jitsu, Fishing, Cart Surfing, Sled Racing, and more! Involvement Tails6000 usually wears a ninja suit with its mask. He may also wear a black hoodie, yellow arrow wakeboard, black sneakers, and mining helmet. You might see him at his house playing a video game, or at the arcade with some coins playing other games like Thin Ice, or Penguin Micro: The Game. He dreams of being a great gamer someday. Abilities He has the power to run at the speed of sound, he can harness the destruction gems power to achieve a super form, he is a great marksman, and he can use the powers of the gems to create an explosion called destruction blast. He can also do destruction control, and destruction spear. Modes Like Explorer and Flystar, Tails has modes. *Normal Mode: His usual mode, which depicts him being he a friendly penguin. It happens very commonly. *Phreaker Mode: Exactly identical to Explorer. *Gamer Mode: Whenever Tails plays a video game, this mode appears. He is extremely hard to beat at video games, that in fact, no one can beat him at all. This also pops up during Card-Jitsu. *Geek Mode: He would act like Fred 676: being a mathematical whiz and so forth. *Cool Guy Mode: He would act like a cool guy, whenever near popular penguins like the Furry Flats or the Penguin Band. *PWNage Mode: He would act like Penghis Khan: slapping other penguins with fishes and so forth. *Super Confused Mode: All the modes would argue with one another. This is the rarest mode of all. He could only stop himself by pulling a prank on him by someone or even himself, splash water on his face or play a game of Super Sapie Bros. Brawl. Quotes *(war cry) DO'H!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Why would ya do this to me! **turns to audience* You have to realize sometimes Mabel is a pain in the hind quarters! *Explorer what ya working on? *Come on! Is that all you got?!? *Try this cadence! *In Phreaker Mode: I SC4R3S NOTHING EVEN YOU BECOMEZ NAPK1NS ---- Winston: NINJA HHHUUUGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tails: Uh-oh! Winston: How's my favorite black hoodie wearing penguin?!? Tails: Winston, your squashing me! Let go! Winston: Ok! *Winston lets go* Tails: Alright, this is for your own good! *fires slingshot ammo at Winston* Winston: Tee hee! That tickles! Tails: Darn! *runs off* ---- Tails: Explorer, I got a prank! Let's try to prank Link! Explorer: How? Tails: With this! Explorer: Wow! ---- Dooley: Tails! Wanna see my newest invention? Tails: Ok! Dooley: *unveils new invention* Tails: Wow, what is it? Dooley: A candle lighter! Tails: Wow! Don't tell me! There's an on and off for safety mode? Dooley: Of course! Tails: What can it do? Dooley: It can light candles, fireplaces, and bonfires. It cooks hot dogs, burgers, fish, and more! Tails: Cool! I'll get started on the mini version right away! Huma: THATS NO CANDLE LIGHTER THATS A FLAMETHROWER! AAAAHHH! Tails: WOULD YOU TWO GET OUT OF HERE! ---- Tails(in gamer mode): Must beat darktan! Explorer: Hey Tails! What's up? Tails: *pauses game* Hey Explorer! What's new? Explorer: Nothing much. So, wanna play a few games? Tails: Sure! Explorer: Okay! Call me when your ready to face me! ---- (in PWNage mode): Tails6000 need thesaurus to find a synonym for beast and whack this puffle with a fish! ---- Tails: Oh, you are TOAST PogoPunk! Explorer: Hey Tails! What's up? Tails: Nothing. So, wanna play some brawl? Explorer: Sure! ---- Auld Lang Syne: Hey, sprout! What's new? Tails: Nothing. Auld Lang Syne: Any requests? *gets out harpischord* Tails: Did you hear the song Bad Day? Auld Lang Syne: Indeed I have! Why though? Tails: I had a bad day, and that song will cheer me up! Auld Lang Syne: Awww! Anything for you sprout! *plays bad day on harpischord* ---- (At the airport) Tails: One ticket please! Cashier: Here you go! (in the flight) Tails: Is this ride bumpy or what? Explorer: I'll say! Why are you in our seats? Tails: This says my seat code! (code shows seat 14 row 1 code R) Fred: Um, those are for first class! Tails:...WHY'D YOU NOT TELL ME! Explorer: Sorry, but we have first class as well, so, wanna sit together? Tails: Sure! ---- Trivia *He has the 12 summoning card like Sensei. * Tails thinks Dooley's inventions are so realistic. He's a big fan of D's work, and makes miniature versions of his machines. *Like Max 1537 Tails has a super form *His two weapons of choice are his slingshot and hot sauce machine gun *He is famous for being in so many games like Penguin Kart Racing,Super Sapie Bros. Brawl,Tails6000 and the Secret Rings,Tails6000 and Darktan At the Olympic Games,Flystar55555's Adventures (video game),and Ultra Penguin Baseball *Auld Lang Syne loves Tails like a son even though he isn't his son but he cheers him up all the time *He is an actor in Ford Car and Link. He played as Darktan until Season two when he played himself. *He is on an adventure to find the Bottomless Coin Sack *There is a game based on his ongoing quest for the Bottomless Coin Sack called Tails Zone: Vibrate That!. *Tails6000 is said to build portals to other worlds, some hostile. One world led to him nearly being crushed by a steamroller. He claims the villain had dyed red hair (it was really fake, like he dunked his head in red paint), and he calls him "The British Guy". He has transported to strange worlds like one with a lazy bean human power plant worker, one with a fat plumber saving princesses, one with a fast, unknown creature, and many more. *He seems to know a lot about the gothic rabbit that appeared on April Fools' day... suspicious. *He keeps a lot of costumes from the Portals in his closet. He loaned an eerily familiar cloak to Professor Shroomsky for his AIA dress, for instance. *He is a parody of Sonic the Hedgehog. *The only penguin to exceed his speed is Lightpenguin Relations with others wings He and wings get along perfectly as they mainly attack Aye-Que as a group.Also he joined wigns and fists to form team tails with him in fly formation.He can attack opponents with ice shot. Fists tails and Fists have a good friendship,well except when Aye-Que tricks him into thinking Tails is the bad guy.He joined tails and wings in team tails as power formation,he is guardian of the Master Gem,besides the fact GFreeze tries stealing it. more to come... Gallery File:WaddleDandTails.jpg|Tails caught in one of his portal box worlds File:Sonic.jpg|Tails in sonic world seeing sonic File:Futurama.jpg|Tails with Fry,Leela,and Bender File:Tails_as_farnsworth.jpg|GOOD NEWS EVERYONE! File:TailsPic.jpg|His outfit See also * Explorer 767 * Dooley * Fred 676 * G's Family * Penguin Micro: The Game * Super Sapie Bros. Brawl * Tails6000 and the Secret Rings * Speeddasher * Tails Chronicles: The Really Dim Fraternity thumb|300px|right|His Phreaker Mode theme with the BANhammer Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins